Broken Souls
by Yuseabell Maria Nightingale
Summary: *Clockwork could not help but smile, changing back into his adult form as he thought to himself before pressing the release button on the thermos. " Oh believe me Daniel, you are in for more then you know But alas this is for the safety of the ghost zone, I only hope that young Daniel Phantom will be able to handle what I must tell him after he meets his new teacher. . . . "*


_**Rated M for MANY reasons! Warning! Yaoi Ahead! Don't like! Don't read! Exit out NOW! You Have Been Warned! XD XD XD**_

 _ **DanXDanny Pairing!**_

 _Hiya! So this is my first fanfic! I hope to GOD that it is not terrible for you all -_- I am a bit nervous but that can be expected right? anyway a little info about me and the story, so I have been in love with Danny Phantom since it first aired so when it ended for only going for 3 seasons, being pissed about it is a understatement, I have nothing against all the SamXDanny lovers out there but the way they ended the series was just crap -_- Anyway! This story here is a rather tender pairing of Dan and Danny! The TUE is my FAVORITE episode of all time! Though I think it was because of Dan's smart ass remarks and his over all personality, I happen to had gotten many ideas for story's, just never actually writing them out. . V.V so yeah, as for the story, it's almost seeing two peoples different points of view, there's Danny's, and there's Dan's, I only plan to write a couple of chapters just to experiment and to see how many Reviews I get, so I would truly LOVE what you all think of the story and I would LOVE to know if I should continue it or not :) Thanks everyone! And love you all!_

 _~Yugi~_

 _ **Story takes place Four and a half year's AFTER Phantom Planet! But with my own little twist for out dear old Fruitloop AND Danny's secret's where NEVER reviled! Except to Danny's parent's! Don't worry! I will write a part about HOW he told them :D Just be patient and look foward to when it DOSE happen!**_

 _ **Disclaimer!**_ I do **NOT** own Danny Phantom OR it's character's! If I did, the show would STILL be going and I would make sure we would all see our favorite character's again more then once or twice!

Side Note's

"Talking"

*" _ **Thinking**_ "*

* _Action_ *

 ***~*~*~*Prologue*~*~*~***

 _ ***Dan's Prov***_

*" _ **Let's see here. . . I have spent exactly 1,976 days inside this Death trap of a thermos. . . God dammit! When will the dame walls give?! How many more punches and blasts will it take?! It's bad enough being crammed in this stuffy tin with NOTHING to do! God forbid the chance to stretch out even a little bit would be rather Pleasing. . .And I am sooo sick of hearing those dame Observants Day in and day out! All they do is whine and complain about every dame ghost that even looks at them wrong! How the hell Clockwork manages to deal with them is BEYOND me, but what dose it matter? I am stuck here, with nothing but the sounds outside my prison for my entertainment, so its been Four and a half years sence I was sealed away. . Hard to believe it's been that long already, it's hard to keep up the days in this dame thing. . Though on a rare occasion Clockwork will talk to me, telling me about what my younger self has accomplished since my defeat, telling me that he's now gotten stronger and slowly learning new power's that I have 10 years of already and have fully mastered. Sometimes he will even ask me if I regret what I did, though that question is sometimes rare, I never seem to be able to answer it, always falling silent or changing the subject. . . Ahh well, may as well sit here and think of another way to get out of this dame tin.**_ " _Dan slowly stares up at the capped and majorly dented ceiling above him, giving a rather annoyed glare to it as if it was mocking him, growling a bit under his breath as he sat at the bottom of the Thermos, soon bringing his gaze to the largely dented and blast marked wall of his circular prison, counting all the small scratched in marks he made to count the days of being imprissoned, adding one more mark for todays count before closing his eyes, sulking silently till he heard a familiar voice outside his prison._ *

" Since when has the great Dan Phantom, The most feared ghost of the Ghost Zone sulk? Has your Four and a half year's of yelling and throwing a rather childish tantrum finally come to an end?"* _The familiar voice causes Dan's rage to rise, his expression hardening as he gave a rather vicious hiss to the voice, not pleased with being insulted by ANY means_ *" Ah~ So you are listening, good to know you have not yet lost all your sense's to your prison"

"What the HELL do you want Clockwork, come to bother me with more of your dame meddling and what not? Or are you here to tell me even more of what my annoying younger self has accomplished now?"* _Dan sounded pissed, he was sick and tired of always having to deal with Clockwork, how long was the dame ghost of time going to keep telling him that MAYBE he should reflect on all the bad he did? Guess what Clockwork! Four and a half DAME YEAR'S in a thermos has given him NOTHING BUT time to reflect!*_

"Hmm, pity, I was hoping you would maybe consider a little deal with me, but since you don't seem in the mood, I may as well forget about it, after all it did involve you getting freed and all, but oh well"* _Clockwork held a simple disappointed expression, sighing a bit as he turned around, his back to the thermos as he begun to float away till an outraged cry made him stop, a large, all knowing grin stretching across his face as he switches between from his adult form to his child form, looking like pure trouble as always_ *

"WHAT?! Clockwork Wait!"* _a large thudding sound could be heard as Dan had seemed to stand rather quickly, pounding a fist into the side of the Thermos as he seemed to actually show a bit of worry since he can not tell if Clockwork had left the room or not_ *

"Well that was fast, you must be REALLY board if that suggestion caused you to stir that much"* _The ghost of time could not help but chuckle as he floated back over to the battered Thermos, lifting it with his gloved right hand as he waited for a reply from the dangerous ghost within_ *

". . . God dammit Clockwork and your all knowing bullshit! You knew I would jump at the chance for freedom! Cut the crap and tell me what the deal is already!"* _Dan was now simmering with anger, a chance out of this dame soup can was being offered and he would be a FOOL to not take it or at least hear what the time ghost had to offer_ *

"Ah~ Well truth be told Dear Daniel, I KNOW everything, so of course I forsaw this event~. Now let's get straight to the point, your dear younger self is having a rather hard time, his power's are getting a bit too powerful for his control, His emotion's are running wild, and he need's a mentor, someone who can maybe relate and help the boy? After all, who would know your younger self better then YOU?"* _Clockwork could not help but smile as he slung his time staff over his left shoulder_ *

* _Dan fell silent, thinking over what Clockwork had said to him, the deal sounding rather good compared being in this thermos actually, but he still had doubts_ *"And what is in it for me exactly Clocky, If I where to say I agree to this. . . . What do I get out of it?"

* _Clockwork's smile turned into a kind grin, knowing that the Dear Dan phantom was not a fool to know when deal's are involved_ *"Good to know you are straight to the point, If you become a mentor to Danny, I will grant you your freedom and a place in Danny's time line that even the Observants can not remove you from, but there is a catch, you see I can not having a blood thirsty killer like yourself completely free so your going to have to prove to me AND Danny to earn your full freedom of course, not only do I judge you but so dose Danny, if he see's you make a mistake as well, he too is free to choose your fate Dan, but this time if you mess up even once. . It will not be the Thermos you get trapped in, You will find yourself ERASED completely. . So now that I have given you the details of the deal, think it over before answering"

* _To say that Dan was in shock would be a understatement, his face had grown pale from it's normal teal color, he knew what it mean's to be erased, and it's FAR worse then being killed for a second time or being trapped in a thermos. . . Heck, being trapped in a thermos sounds WAY better then being erased!_ " _ **So. . . Not only do I have to train my younger self. . But I have to also get his approval for my freedom. . Great, just great, an ALL time low for my reputation if you ask me! But maybe I can work something out of all this. . Yeah, maybe get him to THINK I turned over a new leaf and all, that dose not sound half bad actually, I just have to play my cards right. . .**_ " _After a long while Dan soon takes a breath, his trademark smirk playing across his thin, teal lips as he chuckles lowly,Crimson eyes glowing with excitement as he was looking up at the ceiling cap above him_ *" Alright Clockwork, You have yourself a deal~"

* _Clockwork could not help but smile, changing back into his adult form as he thought to himself before pressing the release button on the thermos._ " _**Oh believe me Daniel, you are in for more then you know~ But alas this is for the safty of the ghost zone, I only hope that young Daniel Phantom will be able to handle what I must tell him after he meets his new teacher. . . .**_ "*


End file.
